


Conmigo ella se pierde

by gay_as_heck



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alcohol, DEAL WITH IT, Episode: s01e15 It's All My Fault, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, yes I used Daddy Yankee lyrics for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenemo' tu y yo algo pendiente<br/>Tu me debes algo y lo sabes<br/>Conmigo ella se pierde<br/>No le rinde cuentas a nadie. (<a href="http://youtu.be/RwtNfVHuDhI?t=1m51s">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conmigo ella se pierde

“Well, look who finally made it. I’m on my third, you need to catch up.” She leaned a little bit closer to Michaela, throwing a flirtatious smile her way. "I figure if ‘Eggs 911’ and Rebecca are about to take us all down and this is our last night of freedom, I wanna be drunk enough to take home one of those bankers.” _Or you..._

“Michaela..” Laurel looked at Michaela, her face unreadable, before sliding a ring across that table to her. It looked almost exactly like..

“How the hell do you have that?" Michaela stared at the ring incredulously, fearing it would vanish if she took her eyes off it.

“I found it in Connor’s car as soon as you said you’d lost it. You were a disaster that night. I could tell you wanted to go to the police, but I knew if you thought they could find it, you’d stay quiet.”

Michaela stared at her for a second, stunned into silence.

“Wow.” She turned to her drink and downed it, signaling for the bartender to refill it before turning to Laurel once again.

“You’re such a…” she trailed off.

“ _Perra?_ ” Laurel supplied helpfully. “Bitch,” she explained upon noticing Michaela’s confused face.

“Well, that too, but I was gonna say ‘fast thinker’.” Laurel huffed, rolling her eyes as Michaela took another dainty sip of her drink.

“Really though,” Michaela added, “how the hell did you think of that? I wouldn’t have.”

“Annalise didn’t just pick me to be her token Latina, or because Frank wanted in my pants,” Laurel said, gulping down her drink. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Michaela replied. She scooted closer to Laurel, the two martinis she’d drunk making her dizzy and more than a little brave. _Shit, what are you doing Michaela?_ “I just mean…you’re smarter than you let on.”

“That’s what they all say.” Laurel grinned, leaning in closer to Michaela, making her heart race faster. 

“I gotta go pee,” she declared suddenly, sliding off her seat, "I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll go with you,” Michaela lowered herself from her chair, making sure she finished her drink before she followed Laurel. She took _no_ chances with leaving drinks unattended in the presence of men. College had taught her that, at least.

She stumbled after Laurel, cursing her heels and surprising herself by holding onto the other girl’s hand. Laurel didn’t seem to mind, tightening her hold on her as they weaved between groups of mildly drunk, slightly more than mildly attractive people.

Laurel raced into a stall, slamming the door shut as Michaela stood awkwardly by the door. _Damnit_ , she thought as two blonde, pale women stared at her and whispered to each other, _why didn’t I remember that I **hate** public restrooms?_

The two women left soon, after Michaela gave them an evil look so strong her grandma would’ve said their grandchildren would be feeling the effects of it. She heard a toilet flush, and toyed with her hands as Laurel walked out of her stall, washing her hands in the surprisingly clean sink.

“So,” Laurel said casually as she dried her hands with a paper towel, “were you serious about taking one of those bankers home?”

“Oh, I,” Michaela hesitated. “I guess. I just need some sex right now. Helps take your mind off things, you know?”

Laurel nodded. “Orgasms don’t solve your problems, though.” She threw her used paper towel in the trash, her back to Michaela as she asked, “You ever…you know, experimented?”

“Experimented?” Michaela frowned.

“You know,” Laurel said, turning to the mirror to fuss with her hair. “With girls?”

“Oh,” Michaela murmured. “Um, well, no.”

“Shame,” Laurel commented, giving her hair one last run-through before turning to Michaela. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Have you?” Michaela asked Laurel, following her back to their seats.

“Experimented with girls?” Laurel turned back to give Michaela a scrutinizing look.

Michaela nodded, almost afraid to look Laurel in the eyes.

“Oh sure, all the time.” Laurel took a sharp left, forcing Michaela to walk a little faster. “It’s fun, you know. I was probably..I dunno, sixteen the first time I kissed a girl. It took three more years before I actually had sex with one.”

“You’ve had sex with girls?”

“Yeah,” Laurel said casually, sliding into her seat. “First time was terrible,” she wrinkled her nose, “awkward, weird groping, neither of us knew what we were doing. But it got better. _Way_ better.”

Michaela shifted on her seat, fumbling with her purse. _Shit._ Hearing Laurel casually discuss sex with girls should _not_ turn her on as much as it did.

“Now, as much as I like to talk about my sexcapades,” Laurel teased. “Maybe we should focus on getting you a hot banker.” She turned to look through the crowd, before pointing at a broad shouldered dark skinned boy with thick eyebrows and an admittedly beautiful smile. “What about that one? He’s cute, and single. Probably.”

“He is,” Michaela agreed, giving him a smile as he turned their way, until she noticed a tall redhead giving Laurel a once over, and Laurel winking at her. 

“What if,” she said a little loudly, trying to get Laurel’s attention, “I wanted a hot banker…girl, tonight?”

Laurel turned to look at her swiftly, one eyebrow raised in surprise. “Well,” she said slowly, “that’d be a little trickier. Not every girl is open to that. But I see a couple here who might be. The keyword here being _might_.”

Michaela nodded, watching the way Laurel’s hair moved to expose her pale throat. “So, who do you suggest?”

“Well,” she scanned the small crowd of people, “I would say carrot top” she nodded at the red haired woman who’d been eyeing Laurel not five minutes earlier “and blondie” she gestured towards a tall, thin, blonde girl who had legs up to her shoulders “are both up for some girl on girl action. However,” she added, “when you’re doing something new for the first time, I would suggest doing it with someone you…know.”

“And who exactly do you know, that I know, who’d be up for this?” Michaela asked breathily, casually leaning towards Laurel.

They stared at each other for a second, neither one wanting to make the first move.

“Oh, fuck it,” Laurel muttered, leaning in to press her lips to Michaela’s, her hands moving to tangle themselves in her hair. Michaela responded eagerly, her hands resting on Laurel’s hips. She was vaguely aware of a wolf whistle coming from a corner of the bar, but it was easily ignored as Laurel slipped her tongue into her mouth, exploring her mouth with what seemed like excrutiating slowness. She whimpered as Laurel pulled away, holding a finger up.

“One question; are you drunk?”

“What, no!” Michaela replied indignantly.

“Good.” Laurel hopped off her seat. “I don’t have sex with drunk people.” She held out her hand to Michaela, who took it delicately as she threw a 50 dollar bill on the counter.

“50 dollars seems excessive,” Laurel laughed as they ran out the door.

“Shut up,” Michaela said, pushing Laurel up against the wall of the bar. She pressed a kiss to her lips, hesitantly, and Laurel kissed her back, pulling her in closer until they were so close Michaela could feel  Laurel’s every breath. Laurel moved her leg in between Michaela’s, pressing her thigh to the warm heat between Michaela’s own thighs. 

“Fuck,” Michaela hissed, grinding down to gain friction, her hands grasping Laurel’s breasts. Laurel moved her leg again, trailing her lips down to Michaela’s collarbone, nipping at the smooth skin there. 

Michaela panted heavily as Laurel moved one hand down under Michaela’s dress to touch her through her panties, tracing circles around the small nub already pulsing with want. 

“Laurel, I’m gonna, oh my god.” 

Laurel stopped, suddenly, pulled her hand back. “Not here,” she whispered. “Anywhere but here.”

“My car,” Michaela replied, her voice throaty with desire. “I’m parked like two blocks from here.”

“I’m swooning,” Laurel replied wryly, letting herself be pulled along by the other girl.

Michaela fished for her keys in her purse, letting out a triumphant noise when she found them, her fingers shaking as she put the key in the lock.

“Fuck,” she swore as she dropped her keys. She bent down to pick them up, but Laurel was faster, swooping down and opening the door before Michaela had even realized it happened. Michaela climbed into her car, tossing her purse into the front seat as she made herself comfortable on the seat. Laurel crawled in after her, slamming the door shut before making her way to Michaela, pressing a kiss to the hollow of her throat. Michaela grasped Laurel’s ass through her pants, cursing Laurel’s layers of clothing. The thought left her quickly as Laurel nibbled at her neck, using her hands to pull Michaela’s dress up to her bra, kissing her way down her stomach, pausing at the lace of her underwear.

"God," Laurel whispered, "you're _really_ wet."

Michaela blushed, thankful the dark night hid her face.

"I bet," Laurel murmured, "I can make you cum without even taking your underwear off."

Before she could respond, Laurel pressed a finger gently along her slit, her other hand reaching up to cup Michaela's breast through her bra. Michaela gasped, sitting up to unzip her dress quickly, pulling it over her head and throwing it onto the floor, leaving her bra on. Laurel made her way back up to Michaela's breasts, pressing kisses to the skin above them before swiftly unhooking her bra, sucking on her nipples, biting them gently as Michaela moaned, running her hands up and down the other girl's sides. 

Laurel placed her hands on Michaela's hips, kissing along her curves, stopping just before she reached her hips, biting down on her dark skin before continuing her path downwards, her lips grazing Michaela's inner thighs as her fingers stroked her, only a thin layer of silk between them. 

She moved her mouth down to the dark wet spot, kissing it gently, eliciting a whimper from Michaela. She licked a line along the cloth, using her fingers to rub at her gently.

"Fuck," Michaela moaned, one hand pinching her own nipple while the other holds onto Laurel's brown locks for dear life. Her breathing quickened as Laurel's tongue flicked faster, her fingers rubbing her in places it'd been... _forever_ since she'd thought about.

She groaned as the throbbing intensified as Laurel moved faster, her tongue tracing patterns as her fingers did the same, Michaela's hands trembling.

"Oh my god, Laurel, please," Michaela whined, "I'm so close, oh my go-" She stopped as her orgasm overtook her, her vision whiting for a split second before she came back down, her pleasure becoming a soothing presence. She scarcely noticed as Laurel climbed on top of her, kissing her aggressively, grinding her clothed sex down onto Michaela's leg and breathing heavily. Michaela tasted herself in Laurel's mouth, the sensation strange but not unpleasant. She tugged Laurel's pants down, watching as she frantically kicked them off before turning back to kiss Michaela again. 

Michaela pulled away, nervousness overtaking her. "I, um...I don't really know what to do."

Laurel smirked at her, not unkindly, and replied, "Just...do what you do yourself. Or what I just did to you."

Michaela nodded, sitting up as she pulled Laurel down onto her lap. Laurel turned back to kiss her again, and Michaela's hand trailed down, reaching inside the other girl's underpants to stroke her, feeling pleased as Laurel moaned into her mouth. 

With one finger she stroked around Laurel's vagina before slowly pushing one finger in, taking care to watch the other girl's face.

Laurel's eyelids fluttered, her moist lips quivering as she whispered, "More. Please."

Michaela slid another finger in, this time slowly moving her fingers in and out as she used her thumb to rub her clit. 

"Fuck, yeah, _así mero_ ," Laurel groaned, rocking her hips against the movement of Michaela's hand. "God, more, Michaela."

Michaela slipped one more digit in, thrusting faster as she placed a kiss on Laurel's neck, sucking a red mark into her pale skin.

"Oh fuck," Laurel whimpered, throwing her head back onto Michaela's shoulder, her chest heaving as she uttered sounds of pleasure, her skin flushing pink.

"Come on," Michaela breathed, fucking Laurel faster, her thumb cramping up from the circular motions as she crooked her index finger inside her.

" _Ay_ , I'm gonna, fuck." Laurel turned to capture Michaela's lips in an ardent kiss, her thighs twitching as she came, her body going lax.

They stayed in that position for a bit, exchanging gentle kisses until Michaela broke the kiss, saying, "So...you speak a lot of Spanish when you're in the throes of ecstasy, huh?"

"Shut up," Laurel giggled, elbowing Michaela's stomach as she moved away, pulling her underwear and pants back on, her body hunched over in the small confines of the car.

Michaela lazily grabbed her dress, unwilling to let this end. She really had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. All she had left were her murder buddies, and her favorite one was redressing and getting ready to leave her.

"Wait," Michaela reached out and grabbed Laurel's arm. She gathered her courage and nonchalantly added, "You should stay. Drive me home. I'm not drunk, but I'm definitely too tipsy to be driving. You wouldn't want me to get into an accident, would you?"

Laurel grinned at her. "You're right, I should probably drive you home. Stay with you too, just to be sure you don't choke to death in your sleep or something."

"Always looking out for me," Michaela replied, pulling her dress on, grimacing at the feel of the cold wetness on her underwear. "You ruined my underwear, by the way."

Laurel leaned close and bit Michaela's ear before whispering, "Maybe when we get to your house I can help you ruin another pair."

"Sounds like fun." Michaela tried to keep her voice steady and failed, her arousal seeping through.

Laurel smiled teasingly, pulling Michaela in for a kiss before climbing into the front seat, the keys already in her hand. "You sitting in the front or am I your taxi driver?"

Michaela rolled her eyes. "I'm going." She took her seat next to Laurel, both of them looking utterly disheveled, yet...happy. 

Michaela leaned back and closed her eyes, thinking about all the things she and Laurel could do before the night was over.

If Rebecca and her friend were taking them down, she, at least, was going down happier than she'd been since this whole mess had started.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenemo' tu y yo algo pendiente - You and I have something pending  
> Tu me debes algo y lo sabes - You owe me something and you know it  
> Conmigo ella se pierde - When she's with me she loses herself  
> No le rinde cuentas a nadie - She doesn't tell anyone what we do.
> 
> Perra - Bitch  
> Así mero - Just like that  
> Ay - Ayy lmao. Just kidding. It's a Spanish word used to express an emotional reaction.


End file.
